razorfandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental Alliance
The Elemental Masters are heroes who have mastered the various powers on Earth. The First Elemental Masters originally served as guardians to the First Creator, and their powers have been passed down for over a hundred generations (over two thousand years), so that the elemental powers could continue to be used to protect the universe from all evil forces. Succession An Elemental Master's power is passed down from parent to child. If the parents are both Elemental Masters, the child is either born with one or the other of the parents' powers. When a child inherits their parent's power, the parent loses their element. There cannot be two masters of an element at once, the one known exception being the Time Twins, twin brothers. If twins are born to an Elemental Master, both children might inherit the element, but the powers are split between the two. It is also possible for an Elemental Master to willingly pass their power to someone who is not their descendant, as the former Master of Technology gave his powers to Rachel, a Nindroid. Elemental Essence Power Golden Power Golden Power is related to the powers of Creation, originally used by the Amberians. It is the opposite of Darkness. It is usually seen as an stronger form of Creation and Energy, and is thus a combination of all the powers. Unlike Creation, the Golden Power is used primarily for offensive energy attacks, and making "constructs" that appear to be mostly made of energy rather than matter. Although, the user is also able to create and control large amounts of the four main elements. When the user does Spinjitzu, it is bright gold, it is associated with the color gold, and corresponds with the Golden Dragon. Unlike Ryan, Mom and Dad aren't able to use the Golden Power, as their powers are not as refined as his. * Chrome * Ninjorians (formerly) * Emperor Ninjor (formerly) * Ninjixie (formerly) * Master Nexus (formerly) ** Ryan (formerly, fused with fire) ** Jared (formerly, fused with lightning) ** Josh (formerly, fused with earth) ** Iyahanna (formerly, fused with wind) ** Nia (formerly, fused with ice) ** Coral (formerly, fused with water) Creation Creation is the opposite of Destruction, and is one of the remaining essences of the First Spinjitzu Master. When the user does Spinjitzu, it is a dull gold (as opposed to Golden Power's brighter gold Spinjitzu), which is the color it is associated with, and corresponds with the Creation Dragon. It is composed of the four main elements (Energy, Shapeshifting, Magic, and Technology). It can also grant the power of Materiokinesis, giving the user the ability to create and manipulate both organic and inorganic matter, and using it for multiple purposes or as Master Neuxs said while describing the Tornado of Creation, "create something, out of nothing." As demonstrated with the Tornado of Creation, the Ninja creating things like a massive ferris wheel, a gigantic slingshot, and the Ultra Sonic Raider and Megazord. Also, the user is able to manipulate the four main elements, due to creation being composed of them. * Amberians ** Chrome ** Ryan (as of Razor: Element) * Celestialsapiens ** Alien X (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Celestialsapien) ** Celestia (the Delta-X's DNA sample of a Celestialsapien) Energy Energy is one of the most powerful elements on Earth and is one of the remaining essences of the First Creator. It is the element with the most potential, as its master is destined to become the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. It grants the user Ergokinesis, manifesting itself as the color turbo blue. It allows the user to shoot powerful energy projections, create energy force fields, summon energy vehicles, and enhance the energy of objects (turning them blue on occasions). Its Spinjitzu is blue, and corresponds with the Elemental Energy Dragon. It can also encase the user in a variety of supersuits. Takonians * Mom (formerly) * Ryan Darkness Darkness is the opposite of Golden Power (in some cases it represents evil and shadow). It corresponds with Parallax and the Island of Darkness, and is associated with the color dark purple. It allows the user to control/manipulate darkness (shadow), to shoot powerful purple blasts, propel themselves forward (often through the air), and to create a field of absolute darkness. A form of it made up The Great Devourer's venom, which then coursed through Mrs. Bridgett's veins, corrupting her. * Mrs. Bridgett/ Parallax Destruction Destruction is the opposite of Creation. It is an essence of the First Creator and is composed of the four main elements and influenced by Darkness. It is the opposite of Creation and is purple in coloration, and a silky, silver color when repressed by the user. It gives the user control over destructive energy, and mastery over dark magic. * Oni ** The Omega ** First Creator *** Mrs. Bridgett Elemental Masters and Their Descendants